I Dare You, Preppy
by michelleANN
Summary: Complete! Fun games of Truth or Dare. Adam likes Julie. Charlie dares Adam into pursuing Julie, but things all go wrong when Julie finds out that she's going out with Adam because of a dare. ABJG
1. Banksie, the Woosie

**Disclaimer**: _All belong to Disney._

**allSPARKS' note**: Ah yes, another Mighty Ducks fanfic. This time it's an AdamJulie shipper. : ) Enjoy and please read and review. Just a heads up, the game doesn't turn up until a bit later in the story.

**Summary**: Fun games of Truth or Dare. Adam likes Julie. Charlie dares Adam into pursuing Julie, but things all go wrong when Julie finds out that she's going out with Adam because of a dare.

**-;**

Chapter One

Banksie, the Woosie

**;-**

"Come on Banks, you've got to tell her sometime," Charlie said, as he and Adam walked through the lunch tables.

Adam glared at Charlie, he didn't know how to tell that certain someone that he liked. Things just didn't come as easy as it does with Charlie. "It's not that easy, Charlie."

Charlie patted Adam's back, "She's right there, why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"Like I said, not that easy," Adam replied, "besides, Scooter likes her."

"Banks, you didn't hesitate that time when you defended her when Portman called her 'babe'," Charlie said, "why is it so hard to talk to her?"

"I'm not that great with girls Charlie, that time during conditioning, it just slipped out of my mouth. I've liked her for the longest time," Adam answered.

Charlie rolled his eyes, and shoved him over to the long blonde haired girl sitting at the Ducks table. "Well, you'll have to talk to her sometime, oh and that time is now." Adam shot daggers at Charlie, and mouthed: 'I hate you.' Charlie smirked, and mouthed: 'Go talk to her.' Adam sighed and nodded slightly, he walked the rest of the way to where Julie Gaffney was sitting. The blonde haired, blue eyed goalie. He hesitated before sitting with her, his heart beat was racing faster than it ever had before.

Julie looked up from her lunch tray and spotted Adam standing by the seat next to her. She smiled at him and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hey Adam," Julie greeted, "uhh, wouldn't it be more comfortable if you sit while you eat?" she teased, giggling softly.

"Hah, uh - er - yeah I guess," Adam stuttered, as he sat comfortably next to Julie.

Julie starting poking her fork at her lunch, as the awkward silence filled the conversation between them. It was then that Adam had already given up on talking. He didn't know what to say to her. He was definitely tongue-tied. _Speak Adam, you have to say SOMETHING to her. Don't be the wossie everyone thinks you are, just do it, SPEAK._ He thought, gripping his fork. Adam opened his mouth slightly, but closed it immediately.

"So, how was your summer?" Julie asked, breaking the silence.

Adam cleared his throat, this was an easy question. His father always had him practicing hockey out at the near by hockey arena. "Dad forced me to practice all summer, you?"

"Harsh," Julie replied, knowing exactly how he felt. "Well, my dad said that I could stay here over the summer, but my mom wanted me to stay in Maine. I was really hoping to hang here with the Ducks."

"Hey Julie!" Connie interrupted, carrying her lunch tray to sit in front of Julie. Guy followed to sit next to his girlfriend. "Hey Banksie."

"Hi Connie," Julie smiled, greeting her. "Guy, shame on you, flirting with that cheerleader." she joked.

Connie glared angrily at Guy, "You what?"

"Julie, I didn't flirt with any cheerleader! You're such a liar," Guy protested, "besides, I have Connie, she's hotter than any of those cheerleaders."

"Aww, really?" Connie grew red in the cheeks. She kissed Guy, hugging him tightly. "I love you Guy."

"Love you too, Connie," Guy replied.

Adam looked at the couple kissing before his eyes. Why couldn't he get a girl himself? Both Guy and Charlie make it look easy, getting the girl was their specialty. Guy has Connie and Charlie has Linda. Who does Adam have? No one. Nada.

"Hey Cake-Eater, what's up with the outfit? Have you finally grown out of the preppiness?" Russ asked sarcastically, sitting next to him.

"Shut up, Russ," Adam replied, throwing a chip at him.

"Russ, Adam looks fine today," Julie smiled, "aww, Adam's at the normal teen stage." she pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

"Haha, hey Charlie, have you been teaching Banks how to dress?" Russ asked Charlie, laughing.

Adam whacked Russ' head. "Hey, I was just kidding." Russ smiled innocently.

"Me too Adam, but hey, you look cute today," Julie stated.

Adam could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Julie called him cute. "Uh, thanks." he smiled, looking at Charlie, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Welcome," She replied, taking a sip of her milk.

This was definitely going to be a great sophomore year for Adam. This was going to be a start of something new with Julie. First build up on the friendship that they already have and then move on to something more than just friends.


	2. I Dare You, Preppy

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own 'em_.

**casnyl21**: Glad you like it. : )

**jeytonlover**: Ahh, I know! 100 Adam/Julie shipper. : ) I think I'm gonna have a little fun with this one. Considering that just the boys are playing the game. hint. :D

**allSPARKS' note**: Enjoy! Read and review please. : ) Bahh! I'm really sorry if the ending is a tad blunt. I don't know, that's just me. :D Anyways, just reminding you to read and review. (Ha, I know I just said that earlier.)

**-;**

Chapter Two

I Dare You, Preppy

**;-**

The next day, Charlie, Adam, Guy and Luis were all crowded in one dorm, playing rounds of Truth or Dare. After five rounds of Truth or Dare, Guy decided to change it up a little and just ask Dares. They all agreed, all but Adam, who hesitated before agreeing to play the game. Charlie, Guy and Luis hollered loudly as Adam agreed to play the game.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Charlie asked, looking around at the other three boys in his dorm.

Adam looked nervous, he didn't want to get an embarrassing dare to do in front of his fellow Ducks.

"I'll go," Luis perked up.

"OK, then, hmm, let's make this interesting, shall we?" Charlie smirked, "OK, got it, go up to a random freshman girl and kiss her."

"With tongue!" Guy added, laughing.

"With pleasure," Luis smirked, he was known to be a lady's man.

Luis stepped off of the bed and walked out of the door, scanning the hallways for a familiar freshman. Guy, Charlie and Adam waited by the entrance of the dorm. There still was absolutely no girl in sight for the past fifteen minutes. Minutes later, Luis was about to give up, but a group of freshman girls turned the corner, heading towards him. Luis smirked, subsequently, as the girls approached Luis.

"Show time," he whispered to himself, walking towards the brunette, leading the girls behind her.

The brunette smiled at him as they came face to face. Luis returned her smile and leaned in for a kiss. He deepened it, as the boys in the dorm start to holler: "Wat to go Luis!". The brunette backed away from the kiss and slapped him angrily across the face.

"Jerk," she scoffed, walking away with her friends following close behind her.

Luis rubbed his cheek as he entered the dorm once more. He could feel his cheek beginning to throb.

"Ouch, nice try Luis," Guy replied, "I was sure she would've fallen for you."

"Yeah, yeah, whose next?" Luis asked, "Guy, you up for one?"

"Sure, why not?" Guy said, hoping he won't get a horrible dare.

"Tell Connie that it's over between the two of you," Luis replied, handing Guy the phone.

"That's harsh, Luis," Adam stated, defending Guy.

"Nah, it's only a dare, I'm just going to tell Connie that it was just a dare, after she finishes yelling at me," Guy sighed, grabbing the phone from Luis.

Guy gulped, dialing number after number. He felt tense, he knew that the phone call will include a lot of yelling and cussing from Connie. Guy could already picture how the conversation was going to be. She won't let him talk after he told her that they were through. Connie would yell at him, then she would cry and hang up the phone. It was all too predictable. The phone began to ring, and ring. Luckily for Guy, Connie wasn't home, he just reached her answering machine. Guy sighed, thankful that Connie wasn't home.

"Sorry guys, she's not home," Guy smiled, broadly.

"Too bad," Charlie said, disappointed. "Hey Banks, I've got a dare for you."

"Oh great, I'm looking forward to this," Adam replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, I bet you will," Charlie grinned.

"Okay, just say it so I can get it over with," Adam said, exasperated.

"Ask Julie out," He said, "just because you like her SO much. Just to be the nice guy here, I'll give you more time to do the dare."

"Wait, Banksie likes Julie?" Guy asked, confused.

Luis whacked the back of Guy's head, "Are you stupid? Of course he does, haven't you noticed during the Goodwill Games?"

"Oh... right," Guy replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Charlie," Adam said, sternly, "You know I can't do it."

"Fine, don't think of this as a dare, think of this as..." Charlie trailed off, thinking of something to call it.

"A plan," Luis finished off Charlie's sentence.

"Yes, just think of this as a plan, you're just planning on asking Julie out," Charlie agreed.

Adam cursed under his breath, what has he gotten himself into? This was definitely going to be a tricky thing to do. Considering the fact that Julie is all over Scooter at the moment. There were too many things getting in the way of him asking Julie out. Adam didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of this as a dare, because if Julie found out, she would have killed him with death stares and yelling at him.

"Okay, maybe I'll help you land a date with Julie," Charlie said, "I'll elaborate on the dare - ahem - I mean plan, just to get you started off. Like a step-by-step kind of thing."

"Yeah, we'll help too," Luis agreed, elbowing Guy's gut.

"OW! Yeah, I'll help," Guy struggled to say, clutching his gut.

_What am I supposed to do now? They're gonna elaborate on the dare now? Jesus. I hate you Charlie._ Adam thought. There was absolutely nothing he could do to back out of this dare. Or the so called 'plan'. All he could do was nod his head and continue with the flow. The three Ducks in front of him did the fist pump and started talking amongst themselves, planning what to add to the 'plan'.


	3. Catlady Speaks

**Disclaimer**: _Not mine. Got it: )_

**jeytonlover**: Gah, you're my favourite reviewer. Glad you like it so far.

**allSPARKS' note**: Okay, so this chapter is all about Julie's feelings. This is all to help me develop the rest of the story line. I'm updating constantly, 'cause I'm in a happy mood today. : ) My lacrosse team just won our game today. Sorry, I just had to boast about it. Anyways, enjoy the story, and don't forget to click the little blue button on the bottom of the page and submit something nice. :D

**-;**

Chapter Three

Catlady Speaks

**;-**

Connie and Julie were stuck in their dorm on a rainy Sunday morning, watching old chick flicks, while eating breakfast. This was a rare event that happened once and a while, due to the fact that Connie had a boyfriend. They sighed dreamily as the couple on the television screen kissed passionately.

"Aww! They are so **CUTE**!" Connie boasted.

Julie nodded in agreement, spooning cereal into her mouth. She sighed to herself, watching chick flicks and romance movies had made her feel miserable inside. Lately, couples have been boasting about their togetherness, and it seems as though it is just another excuse to make fun of the single people out there. It definitely seemed like they poked fun at the fact that single people didn't have anyone to love and care for them, like couples do.

Julie didn't exactly mean that Connie and Guy were making her sick to her stomach, but it was the fact that she was always stuck alone on Friday nights, watching cheesy movies. She hugged her knees, her chin resting comfortably in between her knees. She looked at the screen as the end credits flow upwards.

Connie looked at Julie, with concern written across her forehead, as the movie was finished, "Jules, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," Julie replied, playing with her dirty blonde hair.

"Julie," Connie sighed, knowing the truth, "I've known you far too long, there's definitely something wrong."

"No more romance movies, please?" Julie pleaded, politely. "It gives us single people a reason to feel out of place and unloved."

"Aw, Julie," Connie squeezed her friend tightly, "this is a new side of you I haven't seen before. Don't worry, Mr. Perfect will be on his way, sooner or later."

"You're sounding like one of those cheesy romance movies," She giggled a little, it was hopeless. Giggling was the only thing that she could do.

"Well hey, it will happen sooner or later," Connie said, reassuringly.

Julie didn't know whether Connie was just saying that just to be a good friend, or something else. Although, her comments did restore her hopes. Julie looked up from staring blankly at the carpeting. She found Connie rummaging through her things, eagerly searching for her cellular phone. Julie was confused, didn't she just tell her the reason she was feeling down? Connie returned to her seat next to Julie, laying her cell on her lap.

"I'll tell you what, I'll cancel my plans with Guy tonight," Connie stated, "and we can talk, okay?"

"I won't let you do that. You've been planning tonight for the past two weeks," Julie began, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Don't let my problems ruin your night."

"Don't worry, Guy'll understand, besides, you're my best friend and I can't just leave you here, now that I know how you're feeling," Connie replied, hoping Julie won't disapprove of her canceling her date.

Julie gave in, Connie was such a good friend. "Fine fine, you know I'll manage, I always do," she smiled, as she saw her friend dial her boyfriend's number.

Soon after Connie finished explaining that she couldn't make it to dinner with Guy, the two girls decided to walk around the campus, even though they were still in their PJs. They talked a lot about how Julie's past was like and about recent crushes. Although Scooter was all the way in Boston, attending college on a hockey scholarship, Julie agreed to keep in touch with the former Varsity hockey team member of Eden Hall.

"Give me **one** good reason why you wouldn't go out with Scooter," Connie said, as they turned a corner.

"Me plus long distance relationships are not a good mix," Julie replied, truthfully. "I can't even keep up with keeping in touch with my family in Maine."

"Good point, well, what about Portman?" she asked, going through the list of guys on our team.

Julie giggled, "Oh no, he's just like a big brother to me. He's been looking out for me ever since Goodwill Games."

"Adam? He's really good looking - he's really grown out of his baby fat - oh, he's smart, nice and... well you know what I mean," she smiled, pointing out all the good in Adam Banks.

"I don't know," Julie sighed, "he seems way **too** out of my league, but yeah, I'm still not too sure."

"I think we have a winner!" Connie squealed, linking arms with Julie.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Boy, she was never going to understand Connie, "Well, like I said, I don't know."

"Oh come one! What about that one time he stuck up for you?" Connie reminded her.

"If I say we'll see, will that shut you up?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Yes!" Connie exclaimed.

"Okay, then, we'll see," she smiled, broadly.

"Hah, fine," Connie agreed, as they continued walking through the hallways to where the boys' dorms are.

The two female Ducks passed by Charlie and Adam's dorm. Jule knew that they would still be asleep. She shrugged asy they continued walking. She hadn't exactly thought about Adam, she has, but only as a friend. Who knows, it is still too early to test her feelings for Adam. She was a little confused, but something just tells her that he was just the right person to be with.


	4. Work Your Magic

**Disclaimer**: _Ducks belong to Disney._

**Gaffney06**: Glad you like it so far. : )

**allSPARKS' note**: Okay, so I'm nearly done with the fanfic, I just have to type everything up. There's going to be about four or five more chapters after this. : ) I'm definitely thinking of posting a sequel to this, depending on how I end things off with this story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and read and review please. : )

**-;**

Chapter Four 

Work Your Magic

**;-**

It was day one out of all the days of Charlie's plan to help Adam finally let Julie know how he feels about her, as well as go on a date with her. This day was called 'Work Your Magic', where Adam had to talk to Julie and get comfortable with having her around. This way, Adam's nerves won't get the best of him when he considers asking Julie out. Since Charlie was out to lunch with Linda, Adam decided that he was going to do this for himself, not for some stupid dare.

Adam pulled on a clean white polo shirt and blue jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it slightly. He took a deep breath before heading towards Julie's dorm. Adam closed the door behind him, as he walked through the narrow hallways to Julie's dorm. He finally reached Julie's dorm, hesitating to knock on it. He could feel his heart racing, he was too nervous to knock on the door. Adam's hands were getting clammy and his heart beat raced faster and faster.

_Okay, you're just going to talk to her is all. So knock on the door already._ Adam thought, reboosting his confidence. His hand formed into a fist as he knocked on the door three times, as he awaited for her to answer the door. There was no answer. Adam knocked on the door again. Once again, there still was no answer. Adam was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

"Adam?" a voice from behind him called.

He turned around to see Julie in front of him, with her lunch in hand. "Oh, hi Julie."

"Hey, do you want to come in? I was just about to eat lunch," Julie asked, walking towards the door. As she moved closer to Adam to reach the doorknob, she felt something, a vibe of some sort. It was something that she hasn't felt in the longest time. She didn't know what it was, but it made her feel good inside.

Adam simply nodded, as Julie opened the door, letting him in before herself. She felt that vibe between them again. Julie shut the door behind her as she pulled the abnormally large, purple bean bag in the middle of the room. She fluffed it up before sitting on it. Julie laid her sandwich in front of her, as Adam stood there, looking rather out of place.

"You can sit with me if you want," Julie spoke up, knowing that this was just as awkward as it was for Adam.

"Sure," Adam replied, sitting on the floor in front of Julie.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to talk with Connie?" Julie asked, prior to biting into her sandwich.

"Nope," Adam replied, fidgeting with his thumbs. He didn't know what to say or to ask. He was at a loss for words, and his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Hmm, the only other person is me," Julie said, after swallowing, "Unless, you're looking for someone else.."

"Actually, I -"

The dorm phone started to ring. _Phew, saved by the bell._ Adam thought, as Julie ran for the phone. She picked up the receiver, answering the call. Adam looked at Julie, she was fiddling with the cord, as she spoke to the caller. She suddenly stopped talking, holding the phone towards Adam.

"It's Charlie, he wants to talk with you," Julie stated, gesturing for him to grab the phone from her.

Adam picked himself off of the floor and walked towards Julie. He politely took the phone from Julie, as he pressed the receiver to his ear. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Banksie! Good, you're actually with Julie right now, yeah? Connie isn't there?" Charlie asked, eagerly.

"Yes, I'm with her, and no Connie's not here," Adam replied, he was thankful that Connie wasn't there. She would just ruin everything, but then again, she would leave, if she was in the dorm with them.

"Great, so here's what you're going to do: you're going to flirt with Julie, then talk to her, then flirt some more, but not too much, she'll think you're desperate," Charlie stated.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Great words of wisdom, Charlie"

"You'll be fine," Charlie replied, "I'm gonna go, I wouldn't want you to keep Catlady waiting."

"Bye," Adam said, hanging up the phone.

Adam walked back to his resepective seat, but as clumsy as he was with girls, he tripped over the large bean bag. Adam landed on top of Julie, he felt his cheeks burn red from embarrassment. Julie stared into Adam's eyes, she definitely felt a larger vibe than she did earlier that day. He looked away, embarrassed, he didn't know what to do, he froze as his nerves were kicking in once again.

"Enjoying the view from up there?" Julie giggled, asking the question in a nervously joking matter, as she brushed her hair around her ear.

Adam smiled nervously, picking himself off of her. "Sorry, I kind of tripped."

"That's alright, what did Charlie want?" She asked, crumbling up the wrapper of her sandwich.

"He's uh - he's just looking for Guy and Luis," Adam stammered, thinking of a convincing reason.

"Uh huh," she smiled, seeing through him, "You know, I'm glad you came."

"Why's that?" Adam asked, curiously.

"Well, it's kind of hard to have a roommate that has a boyfriend," Julie revealed, she was comfortable with telling Adam. "It's been kind of lonely."

"I'm glad I can keep you company," Adam laughed, "Ducks fly together, if you ever need one of us, we'll be there."

Julie grinned, she really enjoyed his company, "Adam?"

"Yeah?" he replied with a question.

"You're always welcomed to come here to just talk," she squeezed him into a hug.

Adam smiled, hugging her tightly, "Well then, I guess I'll be coming here more often." He laughed, as they let go of each other.

"I'll definitely look forward to it," Julie beamed.


	5. Finally, Adam!

**Disclaimer**: _Not mine. 'kay?_

**jeytonlover**: ) I'm glad you're excited for the sequel. Yes, I'm currently writing it! I can't wait to post it up.

**allSPARKS' note**: Ahh! Well, I've finally seen "Damaged Goods", a 22 minute film, co-starring the one an only, Vincent LaRusso. : ) He's looking mighty fine, if I might add. He's an amazing actor, but I think the cheesiness of the script made it kind of bad. Don't get me wrong! I loved the movie, but it was the script. : ) Well I'm not going to give spoilers to the movie, so you should go watch it. : D Anyways, on to the fanfic... enjoy the next chapter everyone! Please review... a LOT. : ) 'cause reviews make me happy, and me + happiness super fast updates!

**-;**

Chapter Five

Finally, Adam!

**;-**

After about three month's worth of hanging out and talking with Julie, Adam really had the urge to ask her out. Throughout those few months, Adam found out a lot of things about Julie that she hasn't ever revealed to the team, and vice versa. He finally felt comfortable around Julie, no nerves have been kicking in since they were getting really close. Although, asking Julie out was the only thing that made Adam really nervous. He didn't know what to say to her, after all this was the first time he had actually asked a girl out. This was all new to him. Also, it was his fear of rejection - he didn't want to be rejected, he liked Julie all to much.

Adam paced around his dorm, as Charlie was sitting on his bed, with Linda on his lap. Charlie looked at Adam, sighing.

"Banks, you have to ask her out already," Charlie stated, "You've been doing so well."

"Ask who out, Charlie?" Linda asked, scrunching her face, confused.

"Julie," Charlie replied, simply.

"It's taken you long enough, Adam," Linda smiled, broadly.

"You guys aren't helping," Adam groaned, sitting on the ledge of his bed.

"Well, it's almost time for you to see Julie again, just be calm and ask her out," Charlie replied, looking at his wrist watch.

"Just be yourself, Adam and everything will fall into place," Linda added, walking towards him, ruffling his hair. "Good luck."

Adam thanked Charlie and Linda for their help, but hesitated before leaving his dorm. He was just as nervous as he was the first time that he went to go talk to Julie. He took the same route that he always took for the past few months, to get to Julie and Connie's dorm. It took him just a few minutes just to reach her dorm. Adam knocked on the door, as he awaited for someone to answer.

He heard Julie's voice calling him to come in and that the door was opened. Adam twisted the door knob and pushed the door opened. As he entered the dorm, he spotted Julie and Connie speaking briefly to each other before looking at Adam. Connie flashed a quick smile to Julie, as she stepped out of Julie's bed.

"I'm gonna go, Guy's probably looking for me," Connie winked at Julie as she exited their dorm.

"Bye Connie," Julie and Adam replied, in unison.

Julie immediately stepped off her bed and ran up to Adam, putting her arms around him. "Hey! What's up?"

Adam wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Julie giggled as Adam set her down.

"Just came to see my Jules," Adam said, enthusiastically, pinching her cheeks.

Julie whacked his hand, "Stop! You know how much I hate it when people pinch my cheeks."

"I know, I do it because I know how much it bothers you," Adam teased, smirking.

Julie giggled, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She knew that there was something else that Adam wanted to say to her, it was like a second nature for her to know that there was always something else on Adam's mind. Julie headed towards her bed, sitting on it cross-legged. She gestured Adam to come sit with her. He went to sit next to Julie and commenced to play with his fingers.

"Hm, something on your mind?" Julie asked, concerned.

Adam nodded, but decided not to say anything yet. He could see the concern in Julie's blue eyes. He didn't want Julie to be concerned about him. Thus, he smiled, hoping she wouldn't be as concerned.

"What's it about?" Julie questioned, fiddling with her ponytail.

"I was just wondering - you know - if you want to hang - "

Julie interrupted Adam with her case of the giggles. She immediately stopped, when she saw the look on Adam's face. "Hey, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, grinning.

"Well - yeah," Adam replied, stammering.

"Then I accept," She smiled, taking his hands into hers. Julie knew it took him a lot of courage to ask her out. "When and where?"

"Its still early, why don't we catch a movie tonight?" Adam suggested, happy to see how excited she was.

"Sounds great!" Julie exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you tonight," Adam kissed Julie's cheek prior to leaving Julie's dorm. She smiled as he kissed her. Julie waved goodbye as he went to go open the door. As he pulled the door opened, Connie fell into the dorm. She looked up at Adam, her cheeks turning a bright, tomato red. Connie gave an embarrassing giggle.

"Ahem - this isn't Guy's dorm," Connie smiled, embarrassed.

"Bye Julie, Connie," Adam continued out the door as Connie shut the door, while on the floor.

Connie stood up, fixing her hair and straightening the wrinkles on her clothes. She then looked at Julie with excitement in her eyes. she shrieked loudly, causing Julie to cover her ears. COnnie ran up to her hugging her, nearly pushing her off of the bed.

"Oh Julie! I heard everything! I'm so proud of the two of you!" Connie squealed, letting go of her best friend.

Julie smiled, "I know! I'm really excited."

"Ah! I'm so excited for you," Connie linked arms with her, "Oh, what were you about to tell me, before Banksie came?"

Earlier, Julie had been telling Connie about how Adam made her feel and what they've been doing for the past couple of months. Though, there was something that bothered Julie a lot. No, that wasn't the word to describe it, it was almost suspicious. Every time Adam would come over to her dorm, there were coincidentally be a phone call from Charlie, Guy or Luis. Julie felt that she needed to know what was going on.

Julie explained what when down with the phone calls. She looked at Connie, the look on her face was the 'I'm-going-to-kill-Guy-if-he-doesn't-tell-me-what's-going-on' look.

"Guy? He calls to talk to Adam?" Connie asked, "I'll get some information, and I'll let you know about them as soon as I get it."

"Thanks Connie, you're the best," Julie hugged her.

"You should get ready for your date," Connie grinned, "Aw, my Julie's growing up!"

"Shut up, Connie!" Julie giggled, whacking her lightly.


	6. Date as the Truth Unfolds

**Disclaimer**: _Not mine!_

**Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 & cupidsangel**: Yay! You're my newest readers. Glad you enjoy the the story so far!

**allSPARKS' note**: Good good! More reviews are coming in, which make me really happy! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had my brother hog the computer all day. Well, here it goes. Don't forget to read and review! Keep the reviews coming, you guys know I love reviews.

**-;**

Chapter Six

The Date as the Truth Unfolds

**;-**

Julie prepared for her date with Adam that night. Her dirty blonde hair was still damp from her shower. Julie ended up wearing a white tank top, that has 'MAINE' printed across it, in red, and a pair of skin tight shorts, with flip flops. Connie forced Julie into wearing a skirt, but Julie said she was going to wear the shorts instead. Besides, that type of clothing wasn't her style.

She looked at herself in the mirror, it was a new Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney.

"You look fine, Jules," Connie said, looking at her through the mirror.

"I know, I'm just really nervous. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong," Julie replied, hoping Connie would say something to brighten her up.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," Connie said, convincingly. "Look, I'm going to go talk to Guy about the phone calls as soon as you leave, 'kay?"

"OK, tell me about everything tomorrow morning," Julie replied, fixing her top.

Connie began to hum something soothing, it definitely calmed Julie down a lot. The soothing tune reminded Julie about the first time that Adam had first talked to her. How nervous he was and how he made her feel comfortable. As well as how much Julie really enjoyed Adam's company, it was all a girl could ever ask for. A boy who she could just be her plain-old-self with. She heard a knock on the door, pulling her out of her own thoughts. Julie smiled, she knew it was Adam. Pulling the door opened, she found Adam more preppier than ever.

Julie pulled him into a tight hug, as Adam picked her up slightly.

"Hey, ready to go?" Julie asked, as he set her down.

"Yeah, let's go," Adam replied, "See you later Connie."

"Bye Connie!" Julie exclaimed.

"Don't stay out too late, you love birds," Connie smiled, as they left the dorm closing the door.

Adam and Julie walked together to the Mall of America, where the movie theater was. Adam didn't hesitate to hold Julie's hand. When he did reach for her hand, Julie smiled and pulled closer next to him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Adam complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Julie replied, grinning, "What movie are we watching?"

"Spiderman. Averman gave us free tickets because he still works at the cinema," Adam answered.

"Cool," Julie said, as they handed their tickets in, "You know, I really like you, I'm glad you took me out tonight."

Adam smiled, "I'm glad I did too." He kissed her forehead as they were seated in the nearly full theater. He put an arm around Julie as the movie began.

**- ; ; -**

Connie sighed, she definitely knew what Julie meant about being alone on nights like these. She suddenly realized that she was supposed to talk to Guy about what the phone calls were about. Connie pulled her cell phone out from her jean pocket and dialed Guy's cell number. In a matter of seconds, the phone started to ring, before Guy answered.

"Hey babe," Guy answered.

"Hi Guy, where are you right now?" Connie asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm at Charlie's dorm, what's up?" Guy replied, concerned.

"Mind if I come over and talk to you? It's important," Connie said, trying to convince Guy that it was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, sure come on over," he replied, "See you in a few."

"Bye hun," She hung up the phone, stuffing the phone back into her jean pocket.

Connie pulled on a hoodie sweater and pulled the hood on. She walked out of her dorm, closing the door behind her. She had to find out what was going on to make Julie feel so suspicious. Connie felt as though it was up to her to find out what was going on and help her friend Julie out. Connie who was deep in her thoughts had found herself in front of Charlie and Adam's dorm. She knocked on the door, awaiting for someone to answer it.

Guy opened the door and kissed Connie, "Come in, you sounded worried on the phone."

Connie walked in to see Charlie, Averman, Luis and Russ. "Okay, this is going to be hard to say..." she trailed, biting her thumb nail.

"Why, what's up Connie?" Charlie asked, looking up at her.

"H'oh boy, okay, Julie's been telling me you guys kept calling for Banks, why is that?" Connie asked, waiting for an answer.

"Charlie kind of dared Banks to ask Julie out," Guy said, truthfully.

Connie felt the anger shoot her herself. How could Charlie do that? Julie really liked Adam. "What?! Charlie can you be any more stupid?! Julie really likes Adam, what do you think she'll do when she finds out she's going out with Adam because of this stupid dare you had to make up?"

"Oh, you really pissed her off this time, Conaway," Russ whispered to Charlie.

"Connie, chill, we only did it 'cause Adam's a woosie around her," Charlie explained.

"Jesus Charlie, you realize that this is going to have a major affect on their relationship?" Connie sputtered, angrily.

"Baby, calm down, I'm sure Julie will understand," Guy said.

Connie scoffed as she stomped out of the dorm.

"My, that was scary," Averman said, pushing up his glasses. "Charlie, you do know Julie's goign to blow up on Adam."

"Dammit, I'll try to talk to Julie," Charlie sighed in frustration.

**- ; ; -**

It was about 10:30 when the movie had ended. Adam pulled of his sweater and wrapped it around Julie. They continued walking in silence, it was like they were talking to each other, through their silence. Like telepathy, in a way. Julie felt the cool breeze go down her spine, causeing her to shiver. Adam held her tighter, securing the warmth around the two. They pulled up to Julie's dorm, minutes later, pausing in front of the door. They gazed into each other's eyes, as Adam leaned in to kiss her. They unlocked lips as Julie smiled at him. She kissed Adam's cheek as they said 'Good night.'


	7. Speak the Truth, Connie

**Disclaimer:** _All belong to Disney._

**Jessiquie:** Ah! New reader. I'm so happy. : )

**allSPARKS' note:** Man, oh man, I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. I've been quite busy lately with exams coming up and all. It's been a couple of weeks since I've updated, I'm really sorry. I hate the end of the school year, where the last four exams come up at the end. : ( Anyways, back to the story. I promise that I'll write a sequel, I know I've said that before, but I'm just reminding my lovely readers! I also have ideas for a third installment, so look out for that too. I'll get into more detail as I continue writing the sequel. : ) Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

**-;**

Chapter Seven

Speak the Truth Connie

**;-**

Julie woke up the next morning, with a firm grip around her waist. She had completely forgotten that she changed her mind and let Adam spend the night with her. She put her hand on Adam's arm, smiling slightly. his grip making her feel safe and comfortable. Adam opened his eyes, he was a really light sleeper. Any sudden movement, he'll wake up. He removed his arm from around Julie's waist and pulled himself into an upright position.

Julie smiled, looking at him, "Morning."

"Morning Julies," Adam replied, kissing her forehead.

Julie smiled to herself, as she sat up right, her head gently resting on Adam's shoulder. It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and they've completely forgot about hockey practice. The two love birds were laying there in silence once again, communicating in their own way, through the silence. Minutes later, Connie barged into the dorm, with two gym bags filled with hockey equipment, interrupting their time alone.

"Morning you love birds, Jules I have your hockey equipment, let's get going," Connie ordered, clapping her hands. "Oh, sorry Banksie, I couldn't grab your stuff, Charlie and I - well - we were at each other's throats last night."

"Good morning to you too," Julie replied, stepping out of her bed, as the coolness shot to her spin.

"It's okay, Connie, I'll go get it myself," Adam replied, stepping out of the bed. He kissed Julie goodbye, as he approached the door. "I'll see you at practice."

"Bye," Julie smiled, sighing dreamily as Adam left.

Connie half smiled, she know that Julie's heart would be crushed if Julie knew what she found out the night before. Connie didn't know whether she should tell Julie or not, but she knew for sure that if she didn't tell Julie, everything would all go wrong in the long run. She took a glance over to Julie as she braided her hair; she could tell that Julie was really happy and if the truth was spoken, her happiness would go down the drain.

"Hey Connie, what happened last night? Why were you and Charlie at each other's throats?" Julie interrupted the silence, swinging her gym bag onto her shoulder.

_No, I can't tell you know, Jules._ Connie thought. "Oh - uh - crap look at the time, we're really late!" She changed the subject.

"Connie Moreau, I do not care if we're late," Julie stated, "You found out about the phone calls, didn't you?"

Connie flinched at the use of her full name. Julie only used it when she was angry with her. Connie simply nodded, giving in. Julie had the right to know.

"You might want to sit down, and here - take these," Connie replied, handing her comfort food.

Julie gave a confused look at Connie, "This does not sound good..." she trailed off, before continuing. "Please tell me it's something good."

Connie sighed, "I wish it was good..." she paused. "Well, I went to see Guy and he told me that he was in Charlie's dorm, so I went there to talk to him about it, but then Averman, Luis, and Russ were also there - "

"Cut to the chase, Moreau," Julie demanded.

"I can't put it in words to make it sound sensitive..." Connie trailed.

"Connie, please tell me, it'll save me the trouble," she replied, taking a deep breath before hearing the music. In this case, deadly music.

"Charlie - well - he sort of dared Adam to go on a date with you..." Connie replied, sitting next to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her.

Julie pulled her into a tighter hug, the truth hit her really badly. "I feel so used, he says he lies me, everything was going so well. So he was lying to me." A solid tear slid down her cheek.

"That's no lie, Adam definitely likes you, no doubt about that. Its just the fact that he went on with the dare was a messed up move," Connie explained, "I don't know why Charlie even bothered to dare Adam to do that."

Julie fell silent, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She was awstrucked, this isn't all Charlie's fault, it was mostly Adam, who agreed to do the dare. Adam had his own voice, why didn't he use it to back out of the dare? This was definitely something that Julie needed to hear from him.

"It's not all Carlie's fault. He merely dared Banks; which means that Adam could've backed out at any time," Julie sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Okay, so this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to go to practice and tell Orion you're not feel good," Connie said, "If you're okay with saying alone until school starts."

"I think I'll be just fine, I need some time alone," Julie forced a smile, as Connie gave her one last hug before departing for practice.


	8. Explanations Equals No Good

**Disclaimer**: _Do not own 'em._

**cupidsangel**: Unfortunately, Julie blows things out of proportion. -hint. :D Thanks so much for reviewing.

**allSPARKS'** **note**: Ahh, we're nearing the end of this fanfic. Just two more chapters to go, and on to the sequel! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you all continue on to the sequel. Don't forget to read and review!

**-;**

Chapter Eight

Explanations Equals No Good

**;-**

Connie's heart beat raced, due to running though the hallways, changing as fast as she could and getting into the rink as quickly as possible. She panting as she skated to the circle around Coach Orion, taking a knee - just as everyone else has done. Connie's helmet was in her hand, while her hockey stick was flat in front of her.

Coach Orion cleared his throat, "Glad you can join us Moreau." He greeted, frustrated. "That's 20 more sprints added to the end of practice. Where's Julie the Cat?"

Connie ignored the glares and groans coming from the other teammates, as she fiddled with her helmet. "Julie's sick, Coach. She didn't think that she could play today."

"Okay, with Julie out sick, I guess you guys can start on your sprints." Everyone looked at Connie, confused. Julie has never missed practice because she was sick. "NOW!" Coach Orion sputtered.

The team groaned as they started to skate around the rink. Connie didn't dare go and skate with Guy because she knew that Adam would wonder what was going on with Julie. She sprinted around the rink and before she knew it, Adam had caught up to her, skating at their own pace. Connie continued skating, waiting for Adam to say something. The more she hoped that Adam had to say nothing about the situation Julie was in, the more slim to none it was in reality.

"What's wrong with Julie? She was fine earlier," Adam asked, as they neared their 20 sprint goal.

"She's sick," was all that Connie could manage to say at the moment.

"Connie, you're a really bad liar. I know that because you suck at lying. Now, tell me the truth, Cons," Adam demanded, as Coach blew the whistle, to end practice. Adam turned to face Connie.

Connie pulled off her helmet before answering him. "She knows about the dare Charlie set upon you." She said, panting in between, for air.

"How did she find out? And, how did you find out?" Adam questioned, angrily.

"That's not important, what's important is that you need to go and talk to her immediately," Connie stated, following the rest of the Ducks into the locker rooms.

- - - - - -

Connie and Adam continued to talk about the situation, but it was still no good for him at all. Charlie came and interrupted their conversation. As soon as Adam saw Charlie, Adam completely blew up. He forced Charlie to a locker, his hand forming a fist. Connie immediately got up and tried to restrain him, but he was all to strong for her.

"Adam stop!" Connie shrieked.

"You said something to Julie didn't you?!" Adam sputtered, his fist inches away from Charlie's jaw.

"I didn't say anything to Julie!" Charlie replied, in the same tone. "She found out on her own, Banks."

Adam had no control over his anger. The rest of the Ducks just sat there in horror, they've never seen this side of Adam Banks, the shy, rich, not-good-with-girls, hockey player. Adam's anger was controlling him at this point. Seconds later, he found Charlie grabbing his jaw, in pain.

"Adam! He didn't do anything wrong... I told Julie. She had to know the truth," Connie said softly, fearing what Adam might say or do to her.

"Connie, you told her? I thought - "

"You thought wrong, Cake Eater," Charlie struggled to say, patting his friends back. "You know I wouldn't say anything. It was between us boys anyways."

"I'm sorry, Adam. She needed to know the truth. And honestly didn't mean for all of this to happen either," Connie sighed, her hand to her forehead.

"It's okay Connie, I know you mean well. You are her best friend. And Charlie, sorry about that." Adam apologized.

Averman threw an ice pack at Charlie. He caught it and thanked Averman, placing the ice pack to his jaw. "Maybe I should go straighten this out, I need to apologize to Julie, and explain everything." Charlie declared, on his way out of the locker room.

Adam nodded in agreement. He knew that Julie didn't want to talk to him just yet, maybe he could talk to her just before lunch.

Charlie sprinted out of the locker room, with the ice pack still placed on his jaw. After what has happened moments ago, it was without a doubt that he had to fix this one way or another. Afterall, it was his dare, and if Adam did this on his own without this dare, Adam and Julie would be fine right now. Seconds later, he found himself in front of Julie's dorm. Charlie knocked on the door frantically, hoping she would open the door.

"If it's Adam, go away!" Julie's voice yelled, from inside.

"It's Charlie, can I come in" He asked, through the closed door.

The olive green door before him, pulled opened, revealing a poofy, red eyed Julie Gaffney. Charlie walked into the dorm, as she shut the door behind him. He pulled her into a tight hug, he couldn't help it, he had to hug her because he felt guilty. Julie squeezed Charlie in her arms, finally feeling the comfort from a close friend. But she knew that there was a catch to this. She knew that he wanted to explain something. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here, just to comfort Julie.

"Julie, you don't have to talk, just listen," Charlie started, as Julie nodded, still in his arms. "About what Connie told you, it was all my fault. I didn't mean for you to find out this way, honestly. Adam just needed a push, is all. He was too scared to even to near you. So, I had to open my big mouth and dare him. I'm really sorry, Julie." Charlie explained.

"Adam has been crushing on you big time. You know that. We all know that. Don't blame something that I did wrong on someone who has true feelings for you. Don't punish Adam like that. You'll regret it sooner or later." Charlie continued.

Julie let go of Charlie, his explanation was a load of rubbish. "Charlie, the way I see it is that it wasn't your fault. Well, it kinda was, but I won't hold that against you. Anyways, Adam had his own voice, he could've backed down from the dare, and ask me out for himself, not for some stupid dare. Argh, never mind, you won't understand, no one will. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."

"But Julie - "

Julie interrupted him, "Just leave!"

Charlie pulled the door opened, and paused before leaving. "No matter how stubborn you are, you're still going to regret doing this to Adam." With that said, Charlie left the dorm, closing the olive green door behind him.


	9. Not Even Close and No Cigar

**Disclaimer**: _All belong to Disney. I merely own my own imagination._

**jeytonlover**: Mhmm, most definitely excited. Thanks so much for reviewing and for encouraging me to continue writing this.

**cupidsangel**: Ha. I couldn't believe it myself. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that part. But to me, it seemed to bring out all the anger that Adam had that morning. Oh, and I want to thank you too, you've also encouraged me to continue to write this.

**To All My Lovely Reviewers**: Continue to the sequel as soon as I post it up. Love you all for reading and reviewing. And now, onto the story.

**allSPARKS' note**: Actually, not yet. Ha. I guess I basically said everything I need to say above. Keep an eye out for my sequel that's definitely coming soon. Sooner than you think! Well, most likely in a day or two, the first chapter will be up. Sorry to keep you waiting, read and review and enjoy the final chapter of this fic!

**-;**

Chapter Nine

Not Even Close, No Cigar

**;-**

The school bell rang quarter after, as students of Eden Hall Academy forced through the hallways to their second period class. Everyone but Julie was rushing for their next class. She was most definitely not looking forward to being in the presence of Adam Banks in that class. She didn't want to look, talk or anything to do with Adam. Frankly, that was going to be difficult, Julie sat next to him in History.

Julie entered the History classroom, a minute late, causing no disruption. She sat at her respective desk, staring straight forward, avoiding Adam. It was without a doubt that it would take a miracle for Adam not to talk to her, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him. She could already tell that he was trying to make the effort to speak to her, but he had given up, knowing that she didn't want to speak with him.

Julie had spaced out throughout History, having a flashback from the past. Back to that day when Adam first came to her dorm, as she came back from lunch.

- ; -

_Adam walked back to his respective seat, but as clumsy as he was with girls, he tripped over the large bean bag. Adam landed on top of Julie, he felt his cheeks burn red from embarrassment. Julie stared into Adam's eyes, she definitely felt a larger vibe than she did earlier that day. He looked away, embarrassed, he didn't know what to do, he froze as his nerves were kicking in once again._

_"Enjoying the view from up there?" Julie giggled, asking the question in a nervously joking matter, as she brushed her hair around her ear._

_Adam smiled nervously, picking himself off of her. "Sorry, I kind of tripped."_

_"That's alright, what did Charlie want?" She asked, crumbling up the wrapper of her sandwich._

_"He's uh - he's just looking for Guy and Luis," Adam stammered, thinking of a convincing reason._

_"Uh huh," she smiled, seeing through him, "You know, I'm glad you came."_

_"Why's that?" Adam asked, curiously._

_"Well, it's kind of hard to have a roommate that has a boyfriend," Julie revealed, she was comfortable with telling Adam. "It's been kind of lonely."_

_"I'm glad I can keep you company," Adam laughed, "Ducks fly together, if you ever need one of us, we'll be there."_

_Julie grinned, she really enjoyed his company, "Adam?"_

_"Yeah?" he replied with a question._

_"You're always welcomed to come here to just talk," she squeezed him into a hug._

_Adam smiled, hugging her tightly, "Well then, I guess I'll be coming here more often." He laughed, as they let go of each other._

- ; -

Julie snapped out of it, she didn't want that memory in her head anymore. It hurt her too much to think that the reason Adam just came over to her dorm was Charlie's dare. Her vision began to blur, as the tears slid down her face. Julie immediately wiped them, so no one would notice that she was crying in class.

What seemed to be hours, the bell finally rang for the end of class. Julie sniffled as she gathered her things. She immediately got out of class and being the first one out would give her a chance to lose Adam. She continued walking through the hallways, hoping that Adam wouldn't catch up. As Julie walked along, she felt someone tug on her arm. She turned around and looked into the ocean blue eyes of her Adam.

"I - I don't want to t - talk to you," Julie immediately turned her attention to the floor.

"Julie please, just let me explain," Adam begged, hoping she would agree to let him explain his side of the story.

Julie shook her head, she didn't want to listen to another explanation. She just wanted to be alone.

"Please Julie," Adam pleaded.

"Fine, five minutes," Julie replied, sharply.

"I couldn't back out, the guys would've made fun of me, if I didn't do the dare," Adam tried to explain.

"Stop. I've had enough. You have a freakin' voice, I don't get it, they're your best friends, and they'll always be your best friends even if you don't do the dare!" Julie bellowed. "Tell me, have you ever considered my feelings, if I found out this dare earlier?"

"I - er - no, I honestly didn't, I'm trying to apologize, but everything that comes out of my mouth is a negative reason," Adam sighed.

Adam could see the tears trickling down her cheeks. He hated seeing her this way. His world fell apart when he heard Julie say: "Times up... oh - and I never want to speak to you again."

All Adam could do was watch her cry, as she ran out on him. Julie sprinted for her dorm, ignoring everyone in her way, especially Connie, Guy and Charlie. She passed by them, but she didn't bother to think twice about ignoring them. Julie didn't dare look back, so she continued running for her dorm. She thrust the door opened, not bothering to close it shut. She quickly ran into her closet, hiding behind all the clothes. It was the only place private for her. Julie leaned her back on the wall, sliding into a sitting position as she hugged her knees for comfort.

Minutes later, Julie heard multiple footsteps enter the room. She held tight in her closet, hoping Connie forgot where she would always hid off to. Unfortunately, Julie was wrong, when Connie, Guy and Charlie entered the room. They all engulfed her into a hug.

"Jules, everything's going to be fin," Charlie said, soothingly.

"Yeah Julie, besides, it was Charlie's fault too," Connie added, brushing Julie's blonde hair out of her face.

"Not just Charlie's fault, mostly Adams, so my mind's already made up," Julie said, sobbing in between.

"Did you talk to him, Jules?" Guy asked.

Julie nodded.

"Oh no, Jules, you didn't," Connie said, knowing exactly what she did.

"We're done," She said simply.

"You can't be serious," Charlie exclaimed.

"We're not speaking to each other," Julie continued.

"Julie, don't do this, you'll regret it," Connie stated.

"That's that! Okay, stop sounding like Charlie," Julie finished.

THE END.

**allSPARKS**: I'm sorry I kind of left it at a cliffhanger. I promise it'll sort of continue on in the sequel, explaining the rest of sophomore year. Peace, love, and reviews please. :D


End file.
